One more jump
by 8bitpanic
Summary: What will happen when Wheatley feels sympathatic for a wounded Chell? Read, review, and find out! Rated M for Chell/human!Wheatley.
1. Chapter 1

"One more jump, come on we're _almost there_!" said GLaDOS, speaking in such a urgent tone that Chell almost forgot how tired she really was. Almost.

"Yes _Chell_, you're almost there! Why give up now? Oh right, because i'll kill you if you do." Wheatley said mockingly. Chell's arms and legs felt like jelly, and she was tempted to just pitch herself off of the side of the rails. She shook her head, thinking about the only thing that got her this far. Freedom.

"Look, if we make this jump I can insert myself into an override station and get myself back into my body! You'll be free, and i'll be happier! Please just _hurry_!"

She looked off of the end of the catwalk. '_One more jump. Just one._' She though to her self, biting her lip and taking a deep breath. Stepping back to get a head start, she leaped off of the broken catwalk, bouncing on the repulsion and gel and landing with a hard c_rack_ on the concrete. She gasped in pain and instinctively grabbed her leg. She kicked off the boot and almost gagged at the sight. Blood was trickling down her kneecap. No bone sticking out, just a huge gash.

"Hey, are you alright? Those boots are supposed to be shock absorbent." the potato said worriedly.

"I guess not. Well thats too bad. I guess we have to shoot her now, you know, since her leg is broken." Wheatley said, chuckling darkly. Chell, with all of her will and strength, pushed herself off the ground. She groaned in pain, but managed to turn towards the camera. With a frown, she gave Wheatley the middle finger and continued walking, portal gun in hand. She limped down the corridor, wincing at every step, while GLaDOS voiced her concern. With every new concern Chell just shook her head, determined to beat the talkitive core once and for all.

She came to a new room, this one more dangerous than the last. The only thing keeping her from falling into the bottomless pit was a thin platform covered with propulsion gel with a smudge of repulsion gel at the end. With a sigh, she slid down the platform and bounced off the end. She gasped again and lost her balance, landing on her side. She yelled out in agony and clutched her midsection. After she took a few breaths she realized that the portal gun had slid out of her hand into the corner of the room. She got on all fours (still holding her side) and crawled toward it. After a few seconds of dizzying pain she began to cough up blood. She just wiped it away and continued.

"Oh looky here now you- wait a second, is...is that blood?" Wheatley said, almost sounding worried.

She continued crawling and coughing, and almost inches away, the wall opened up and two long, thick wires pulled it out of her grasp.

"You didnt think i'd let you have it _that _easily did you?" He said, taunting her and waving the gun in front of her face. GLaDOS was rambling, trying to get back into Chell's hands, but it was useless. Chell mouthed the word 'no!' and reached out her hand to try and grab the struggling potato.

"Wow, you are _such _a crybaby."

With one last glare at Wheatley, she succumbed to the exhaustion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the story, I literally just finished Portal 2. That game is so awesomely terrific it makes me want to write fanfiction! Please review for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chell woke up to a different setting. First of all, she was in a bedroom. Secondly, her leg was no longer cut. Thirdly, well.. she was completely nude. She gasped and covered herself with the linen sheets. _'Who did this...?'_ she wondered, looking around for her plain white top. She saw it, along with her jumpsuit, draped over a chair sitting near the window. About three feet from the bed, Chell concluded. She almost jumped up to get them when she heard a terrifyingly familiar voice.

"Oh, you're awake. How pleasant." The one and only Wheatley said, appearing on a screen directly in front of the bed. Chell scowled at him while once again using the covers as a shield. He smirked when she did this.

"Go ahead, try to cover yourself. Its useless really." he said. She scoffed and gave him a look that said: _Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?_

"Alright, you made me do this." he said, pressing a button off screen. Instantly, two thick wires shot out and wrapped around her arms, pulling them above her head and away from the sheets. Her bare chest was on full view. Chell gasped and struggled against the wires, making Wheatley chuckle.

"Oh yes, by all means keep struggling, it only makes your situation worse." he said, making her realize she was giving him a little 'show'. She turned away, forehead pressed against her left arm. She felt her face getting hot while the room got colder. Really cold. She felt her nipples hardening, and heard a soft groan coming from the screen. She tried to scream at him but she couldnt remember how. Instead, she just turned at the screen and glared as hard as she could. He rolled his eyes and pressed another button. The wires unwrapped themselves from her tired arm and she grabbed the covers and flung them over her head. She pulled her knees up to her chest, praying the man would just leave already. He cleared his throat and the screen issued a soft buzz before shutting off.

She peeked over the covers and immediately raced toward her clothes, quickly putting them on.

_That pervert!_ She thought, blushing furiously at the thought of him. Chell looked around for her portal gun, but it was nowhere to be found. Looking around, she saw a door, just sitting there..being a door. Deciding to be brave, she opened it. To her surprise it wasnt locked. She stepped out of the room, only to hear Wheatley's voice from inside the room.

"Look, I just want to-HEY! Where'd you go? I locked the door didnt I? Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all."

She didnt allow herself to listen to anymore of his rambling. Instead, she raced down the hallways and corridors, hoping to find her portal gun, and a way out. Turning a sharp corner, she found herself face to face with a turret.

"Hello." It said.

"..." said Chell, focussing on the sliver of red light that was inching up to her forehead.

"Im different."

Chell nodded, hoping the turret could tell that she was agreeing with it.

"Goodbye." it said, not shutting off but pointing its red lazer at the wall behind her. Chell, deciding that this would be a very good time to run, sneaked passed the turret.

Chell ran out of that room and entered a new one, this time finding her portal gun sitting on a pedestal, with GLaDOS still there. She ran up to it and grabbed it, only to realize that the gun was broken, and the potato on the gun was just a regular potato.

Her heart sank as she heard Wheatley's voice erupt from a huge screen behind her.

"Oh _there_ you are. I've been looking all over for you. It's a shame you're not naked this time." he said smirking devilishly. He sweeped his tawny hair to the side before continuing. "You're probably wondering how I found you. Well, the answer is inside your heart. Literally. I placed a tracking chip in your heart tissue. So this time, you can't run from me."

Chell unzipped her suit halfway and pulled down her shirt just above her breasts. There was a tiny lump sitting there. Almost like a deadly tumor. She wanted to rip it out, but she knew better. She would die if she did.

_'Why?'_ she mouthed. He looked taken aback by this question, but soon recovered, putting on his mask of indifference.

"Because. I need a testing subject. And you are the only human here. So you will have to do _whatever_ I say." He said, before calling more wires to take her away.

When she was gone, he sighed and ruffled his hair. _Why are humans so difficult?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Oops, heh heh, did I accidentaly say that Wheatley was a core in the last chapter? My mistake, he is actually a HUMAN! so..Another day another chapter. Well, thanks for the reviews guys and I hope there are more to come! Keep on reviewing! Until next chapter, see ya!**


End file.
